Beautiful In White
by Meg Cahill
Summary: :::For I heart BadeCabbieHameadJeyna 's fantabulous contest:: ((((Hamilton and Sinead are getting MARRIED!)))) "Sinead, will you.." "YES!" "I wasn't done yet!" "I already knew what you were going to say." "How?" "I'm a genius. That's why."


_**HI! *insert me waving both hands while jumping up and down* OK that was a bit weird. (I am used to it) Well, for starters, this song is my mom's favorite and is quite old. I won't be surprised if you don't know the song. **_

_**K. ENJOY! :D**_

_**HAMILTON: **ordinary_

_**SINEAD: bold**_

_**Oh and Ham is 28 while Sinead is 26 (Don't blame me , I dunno their age gaps! ^.^)**_

_**I do'nt own the freaking 39 Clues**_

* * *

_**Beautiful In White**_

_**by: Westlife**_

_Not sure if you know this_  
_But when we first met_  
_I got so nervous I couldn't speak_  
_In that very moment_  
_I found the one and_  
_My life had found its missing piece_

* * *

"So is the saying: "opposites attract", real?" I teasingly asked Sinead.

"Well, that depends, if you're talking about magnets then, of course, it's real because in the matter of physics, it is.."

"Oh, Sinead, in all the years we've known each other I know you're not _that _clueless. You know what I'm talking about." I grinned.

"Oh, I was hoping I was right." She looked disappointed. I was about to say something when she burst into laughter.

"Gullible man! You thought I was disappointed?." She laughed harder. I laughed along, when we finally stopped, I repeated the question.

"Well, maybe, it's possible." She replied already knowing where this was heading.

"How about if, you know, like Romeo and Juliet, their families hate each other?"

"Maybe, if they truly are meant to be." Two red spots appeared on her cheeks.

"So..."

I knelt to one knee.

"Sinead, will you.."

"YES!"

"I wasn't done yet!" I whined.

Instead of answering, she kissed me.

"I already knew what you were going to say." She said after we broke the kiss.

"How?" I pretended not to know the reason.

"I'm a genius. That's why."

* * *

_So as long as I live I'll love you_  
_Will have and hold you_  
_You look so beautiful in white_  
_And from now to my very last breath_  
_This day I'll cherish_  
_You look so beautiful in white_  
_Tonight_

* * *

**"Oh, Sinead, You look gorgeous!" Amy exclaimed when I showed her the dress I bought.**

**"I hope so." I grinned nervously at Amy. We prepared this wedding for the last 5 months. I would've preferred getting into a white dress then marrying Ham on the spot but Amy has other ideas.**

**"So... How are your twins? Had fun making them?" I asked the once again blushing Amy.**

**"Um.. They're doing okay. Lucas is starting to crawl and Madelyn started taking her first steps."**

**She totally ignored the 2nd question, classic. **

**"Kiddos, we better get going if you want to get to the beach in time" Nellie poked her head in.**

**"OK Nellie, we'll be out in a sec." Amy said while fixing the bow of my gown.**

**"and... There! The perfect bride" She said standing up.**

* * *

_What we have is timeless_  
_My love is endless_  
_And with this ring I_  
_Say to the world_  
_You're my every reason you're all that I believe in_  
_With all my heart I mean every word_

* * *

"What if, she met an accident?" I asked worriedly to Jonah

"Don't worry about it, dawg!"

"Easy for you to say! You're bride couldn't wait to go to the altar. She ran out of the car before it stopped."

"..."

'See?" I said pointedly

"OK, OK, I get your point." He rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Reagan's head popped out the from the church door.

"Um... guys? Nellie just called she said that they're almost he-"

"WE'RE HERE!" Nellie's voice rang out.

"Wow.. That was_ fast_!" Madison said appearing beside her sister.

"Well, you _are_ talking to the queen of speed" answered Nellie.

Amy walked over to the twins and her former au pair in a more or less straight line.

"How fast were you going Nellie?" she said.

"um.. about 75 more or less."

"_what_?"

* * *

_So as long as I live I'll love you_

_Will have and hold you_  
_You look so beautiful in white_  
_And from now to my very last breath_  
_This day I'll cherish_  
_You look so beautiful in white_  
_Tonight_

_oooh oh_  
_You look so beautiful in white_

_So beautiful in white_  
_Tonight_

* * *

**"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife!" **

**As the priest proclaimed those words, I felt a surge of extreme happiness inside me, like I wanted to run arund and frolic in the meadows.**

**"You may now kiss the bride."**

**I saw Ham lean towards me. I pulled him in.**

**After we broke the kiss, I said: "Well, where should we spend our honeymoon?"**

**"We could climb the Himalayas or scuba dive in the Mariana Trench." I raised an eyebrow.**

**"or we could have a nice, non-Tomas vacation in Hawaii." he continued.**

**They both grinned.**

**"Sounds nice to me." she replied**

* * *

_And if a daughters what our future holds_  
_I hope she has your eyes_  
_Finds love like you and I did_  
_Yeah, I wish she falls in love and I'll let her go_  
_I'll walk her down the aisle_  
_She'll look so beautiful in white_

* * *

After a plane ride across the wide, open sea, we finally reached Hawaii.

We were lying on the beach that night, looking at the night sky.

"So, how many do you want?" I asked (of course) teasingly to my wife.

"Hmm.. I want twins. A girl and a boy."

"You're just saying that because you were triplets."

"No, really, I want twins."

"What do you want to name them?"

"Don't go overboard. They're not born yet."

"And the keyword is _YET."_

"Yeah."

"Want to go get snacks?"

"There's my Ham, I knew you'd say that sooner or later."

I put on a sad face. "Don't blame me, I have a larger body than you."

"So you're saying you're _fat_?"

"I never said anything!"

"Fine. Let's get ham, Ham."

I sighed. Then grinned. She was the perfect wife in the world.

* * *

_Yo__u look so beautiful in white_

_So as long as I live I'll love you_  
_Will have and hold you_  
_You look so beautiful in white_  
_And from now to my very last breath_  
_This day I'll cherish_  
_You look so beautiful in white_  
_Tonight_

_You look so beautiful in white_  
_Tonight_

* * *

_**YEAHHHHH I'M FINISHEDDD. I'M SOO HAPPY.**_

_**~Meg**_


End file.
